Young parents
by Soldiermon
Summary: Kari and Tk are both 14 and they start to have urges to have sex. But what happens when tk goes over to kari house and they are alone?... LEMONS! rated M for lemons! next chapter is up please review.chapter 5 is now up.
1. Night Over

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.

**I have Bad Grammar so if you wonder why my writing is bad then that is the reason.**

But soldiermon is my "Made up" character not he is not in this Fic. This is my first lemon and has a lot of detail to it so if you are below 18 or offended by such material or in my case I am below eighteen but not offended by such content than please read on. This is also my first fic. I will also be using some ideas from a guy named ridley be cause he has such good ideas.

Young Parents.

It had been two years since the digidestined defeated Malomyotismon. Staring outside his window was Fourteen Year old Tk Takaishi, he smiled at the fact that life was well for him, his school Grades were going up, then the school considered him the Achilles of basket ball then he got Kari to become his girlfriend, then the girls considered Tk to be the cutest fourteen year old Guy in Tokyo. And finally his parents remarried and his family became one again. He stared out the window looking at the beautiful sun that was setting over Tokyo. "This is a good life" he muttered happily to him self. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard some one behind him say "Hey Sport" he turned around to see where the voice had come from and ended up seeing His Father Smiling, "Hey Dad" Tk Said Happily. He was happy that he was going to be able to live with Matt and his father again. "So how's School doing for you Sport?" his father asked. "It's going great dad, my grades are up and the school considers me to be the Achilles of Basket ball, and A lot of girls have a crush on me".

"That's Good son, and the part about girls having a Crush on you, that's exactly what I said to my father said to me when I was you age." His Dad said. They had both burst into laughter. "So how's Your Girlfriend doing, Kari was it?" She's doing well Answered Tk. " I thought so" Said his Dad " Your Mother Told me all about her, she Says that she is an angle because she is so polite and kind. She has come to the point of referring to her as "the Daughter She never had". His Father said. "I would like to meet her one time". His Dad said. "Sure thing " Answered Tk Happily. "What Are you guys talking about" they both had turned to see matt Smiling. "Things" Answered Tk. The three of them had engaged in a conversation but were interrupted when they heard Mrs.Takaishi Scream "Boys, Dinner Time". "Coming". All three of them screamed.

Kamiya Apartment.

Fourteen-Year-old Kari was staring out the apartment Window at the Sunset, She felt so happy for Tk Her new and first Boyfriend and hope fully her only. Her school had gone very well. She was what the guys would call the "Hottest Girl" in Tokyo. She was head Cheerleader of the Cheerleading squad. She was happy to be with Tk. She felt flattered when Tk told her she was the only girl he wanted to be with. Kari felt so happy that Tk chose her of all the Girls he could have gone out with. "What are you thinking about honey"? She turned around to see her mother Smiling at her. "Hi mom" Said Kari. "I was just thinking about how happy I am for Tk, I mean life is going so well for him now since his family got back together." "I know Dear," her Mother said as she sat down beside her. "Tk is a very good boy", how does Tai and your Father take it?" Her Mother asked. "Tai is at least relived that I'm going out with a boy he could trust, Dad is still a bit angry at the fact that I am going out with someone, I mean ever since I became a teen he's become very paranoid with the topic about me having a boyfriend, like this morning all dad kept doing was asking me if I was pregnant. However he does find Tk to be a trust worthy guy and Tk does have a lot of respect for him." "Mom, I have something to tell you and I haven't told Tai or Dad. "What is it?" her mom asked suspiciously. " I think my hormones are starting to

Kick up, I feel like I want to have sex with him". "What" her Mother asked shockingly. "Mostly I feel like having oral sex with him in other words I feel like giving him a blow job." Shocked by what her daughter had said the smile that was on her face had become a sort of ticked off look. "Kari, you and Tk are only Fourteen, If you ever had any type of sex and got Pregnant, I would kick you out of the house" Her mother said Angrily. "So don't you dare do it? Do you understand me young lady." Her mother asked with a still angry tone. "Yes mom" she replied scared. Her mother had then exited the room. Now she had to do the best she could to resist those urges.

Dream Sequence.

Tk found himself in a hallway and in front of him was a door he decided to knock. After he had knocked he felt that he was cold all around his body he looked down and nearly fainted at what he had discovered. He was naked, but before he could take

Action the door had opened, the person who had opened I was a girl who was Tk's age she blushed at the sight of his naked body and welcomed him in. Tk decided to go in but was shocked to find out it was a party for people his age. He then walked in nervous. He walked around the party with his hands covering his crotchal area with a nervous look on his face. Everyone at the party stared at him, the guys looked at him with disgust. While the girls smiled, waved and blushed at him. Tk had decided to sit down, but when he did he found himself sitting with a huge group of girls who stared at him with happiness. He sat there for minutes while they asked him questions of why he was naked and if he was single. He then decided to make a run for the door so he made an excuse to get a way from the group of girls by pretending to hear someone at the door and answering it. He then went to the door but then heard a knock he opened it to find Kari who was also naked she and Tk blushed at each other. She then threw her arms around Tk and went in to the party. They both danced naked. They both then went to a private spot and then Kari had asked him "Do you want a blow job". "Yes" Tk answered in delight. So Kari got down and put Tk's member into her mouth and started sucking on it. Tk moaned in pleasure but then was interrupted by a beeping noise.

Tk snapped wide-awake from the beeping of his alarm clock, he had pressed the snooze button, he slowly got up from his bed but felt that his pants were wet. He knew it was from his dream so he decided to wash it off in the shower. After he finished in the shower he soaked his underwear in water than threw it in the washroom laundry basket. He then got out of the washroom and into his bedroom.

When he got out he was dressed in a pair dark blue Jeans and wore a green sports jersey and white socks. He ate breakfast and then tooth brushed. He grabbed his school bag and fisherman hat, he then went to the door and put on his White Nike air bubble shoes and headed out the door. Outside of his apartment he met up with Kari. She was wearing her own cheerleader jersey, which was white with pink lettering

She wore blue jeans and pink tennis shoes. "Morning love" Kari said happily and kissed Tk on the mouth. Morning He replied back kissing her. They then took each other's hands and started walking off.

Tk had felt scared of telling Kari about his dream. The fact that she might not feel the same way he does when it comes to sex could cause them to break up. He had to tell her sooner or later so he decided to.

Kari, Tk said with a nervous voice. He went in to all the details about his dream and then afterwards braced himself for any possible outbursts from Kari. But instead Kari smiled in relief and told him about the fact that she had the same feelings of sex towards him. Tk had been relieved to find out that Kari had the same feelings for him.

They then started talking for the rest of the trip to school.

When they got to the school Tk said "I'm glad that we told each other about how we feel on sex". "I know, but now we have to resist the temptation of having it. Because for me, if I got pregnant my mom said I would be kicked out of the house. Tk nodded in agreement. They then headed into the school to begin their day.

The school bell had rung to signal the end of the day. Tk and Kari had walked home and when they got to her house, Tk decided to come in. when they got in to Kari's house it was empty. She found a couple of notes from her mom and Tai saying they would be out. Kari then decided to go into her bedroom. Tk had followed her. They both sat on her bed and started kissing. Suddenly after 2 minutes of kissing Kari broke away. "Tk, you know we can't got to far," said Kari. "I know, we have to try harder to resist," said Tk. Tk decided to leave, so Kari had escorted him to the door.

The next day Tk had basketball practice and Kari had cheerleader practice. Tk and Kari decided they would meet outside of Tk's new apartment. Tk waited outside of his house, he was wearing his red basketball uniform. He then saw Kari but blushed in perversion to see that she was wearing a very short cheerleader skirt. She ran up to him and they both hugged. They then went to the school and into the gym to their practice areas.

The practices were over and Tk and Kari had walked to her house. Tk came in with Kari to find that her house was empty. Kari then went in to her room and Tk followed her into the room. They lay down beside each other and talked but were interrupted when they both saw his cock was having an erection and rubbing her cunt. Kari smiled and moved her arms around his neck and started to kiss passionately.

After 20 minutes of kissing they pulled away but this time to remove their white socks. Tk then reached under her cheerleader shirt and under her bra and started rubbing her boobs. Kari moaned and put her hand under Tk's shorts and under his underwear and started to squeeze his hardened prick. Tk helped Kari pull off her cheerleader shirt then quickly pulled off his basketball shirt. He then unbuckled her bra revealing her normal seized tits. She then began to lick his smooth and hairless chest and began to move downwards. Then when she got to the bottom of his chest and stopped licking it and stopped rubbing Tk's manhood and pulled off his shorts. He then slid Kari's skirt off. She then pushed Tk down to the bed and went on top of him. They then started to kiss passionately again while Tk put his hands under her pink panties and started to rub her smooth feeling ass. Kari pulled off of him causing Tk to remove his hands. When she stood up she slid her pink panties off and dropped them on the ground. Tk slithered out of his underwear. Kari went on top of Tk in the opposite direction so she could put her mouth around his hardened cock. As she did so and started sucking. Tk then grabbed his underwear and threw it on top of Kari's panties. He then stuck two of his fingers up her pussy. Suddenly the ringing of the phone interrupted them. Tk removed his fingers and Kari dropped Tk's penis from her mouth. Tk was about to get up but Kari pushed him back down and said to ignore it. Tk had listened to Kari and continued their intercourse. Kari had then gotten back up and went on top of Tk's body in the same direction and started kissing. Tk then flipped her over ending up on top of her. He then slid his hard dick in to her pussy causing her to moan in pain. Tk had started to thrust harder and faster and Kari just kept moaning louder and louder. And eventually his load shot right into Kari's pussy.

They decided to do it once more so he shoved his dick into her pussy again and started to thrust. Kari then stated to moan in pleasure. Again his load came out and shot into her pussy. The two were breathing heavily in exhaustion while the both of them along with the bed were soaked in orgasmic fluids. Tk and Kari were so tired that they both curled up together and went to sleep.

**Disclaimers note: there is another chapter coming up soon. Please be patient. And the style of the phrases and description I used in the sex scene are similar to the way a takari fic named "Sex under the stars" was used and I don't mean to copy off sora rocks (person who wrote sex under the stars.) other chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wrote this story because there is no other fics that have Tk & Kari becoming parents at 14. Anyways enjoy this next chapter.

**Young parents, chapter 2: Aftermath.**

Tk woke up next to Kari. He found that there were no sheets covering them, so they were naked. He went down wards to kiss her on her shoulders and then she had giggled. He then started sniffing her shoulders. He loved the smell of her perfume. Kari then did the same with Tk and kissed his shoulders and then sniffed. She loved the smell of his cologne. Afterwards they both got up. Tk sat on the bed first and then Kari sat on his lap.

Tk had kissed her neck and said, "I love you, my angle of light," said Tk smiling. "I love you to my angel of hope" said Kari. "I enjoyed what we did yesterday, your so good" said Kari smiling. "I know, you wanna do that again," Tk asked happily. Kari nodded smiling. So she got up and lay down on the floor. Tk then went on top of her; he first licked her tits causing her to giggle. And then he shoved his dick into her pussy. He started to thrust as fast and as hard as he did during the previous night. She started to moan and say Tk's name. Tk also started to moan in pleasure. Eventually his load went right into her causing her to scream in pleasure. He got off of her and ended up beside her. They were both breathing heavily. After a few minutes of lying down on the ground he got up and went to the washroom to gargle, Kari had followed him and they gargled together. They then got out of the washroom and went back to her bedroom. Tk started to put his clothes back on while Kari put on only her previous bra and panties and then slipped into her house clothing, which were short shorts and a white tank top. Kari had then grabbed her Cheerleader outfit and socks and threw them in the laundry basket. Kari then escorted Tk to the door. But when they got there she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry while putting her head on his shoulders.

Tk was worried and then asked "Kari what's wrong why are you crying". Kari had looked up at him and said "my mom told me not to have sex and I did, if she finds out she will kick me out of the house". Tk had patted her head softly. We have to stand up to our parents Kari and I know you and I am both brave. We can both get through this together". Said Tk. "you're right". Kari said making a minor smile. They had then kissed goodbye and then Tk had gone out her apartment door waving to each other.

While walking down the street Tk had thought about what him and Kari did. They were only 14 and they already had sex. Not even using condoms. He thought about what his parents & matt would say and what Kari's family would do to him. And if she got pregnant that would make the situation worse. However if she were to get pregnant, he would stick with her even if they were too young to be parents. For the time he was walking to his apartment he just decided no to think about it. While walking down the noisy and busy streets of Tokyo, many girls a few years younger or as old as him were waving at him while they were blushing and smiling, many of them making comments about how he was so cute and hot. When he got to his apartment, he opened the door and shut it behind him. Suddenly while taking off his shoes his parents ran up to him. He looked at them and he saw they were both upset and his mom had been crying. "Where the heck have you been?" asked Tk's dad with and angry voice. "We were so worried about you". Said Tk's mom as she hugged him. "Well as long as you're here, we do not need to worry any more," said Tk's dad. "Why don't you have breakfast with us son?" Tk's dad asked. Tk nodded and joined them and they ate like one happy family. Matt then spoke up and asked, "Where did you go bros". "After basket ball practice me and Kari went over to her place and since I was to tired to walk home I decided to sleep there. And since I was to tired I completely forgot to call" said Tk. "So did you and Kari do it?" matt asked. "Do not ask those kind of questions while we are eating and any where else," said Tk's mom. "No, of course not." answered Tk. Tk was not ready tell his family that he had sex with Kari. He was preparing himself for the time he would have to tell his family along with Kari's. For now he would have to lie to his family.

A few weeks later.

Kari woke up in her bed. During the past few weeks since she and Tk did it, her belly had gotten bigger. Her parents and Tai thought she had been gaining weight. However she did not tell them the truth that she was pregnant. Pregnant with Tk's child. She knew if she told her parents, she would get kicked out of her house and on to the streets. What worried her more is the fact that she wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother. She did not even tell Tk that she was pregnant. She was afraid that Tk would leave her if he knew she was pregnant. She knew she would have to tell Tk at some point so she decided to tell him today. So she put on a pair of blue jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt. She then went out her bedroom door. She went out to see her parents and Tai eating breakfast.

"Morning honey" said her mom. Kari replied saying "morning mommy". Kari's dad saw her outfit and asked, "Where are you going sweetie". "I'm going to Tk's to have breakfast there," replied Kari. "Make sure you don't eat to much, because your stomach has gotten pretty big," said Tai. Everyone just laughed. But that remark just made her worry more about her pregnancy. "Well I got to guys see ya" said Kari. She then went for the door and slipped on her pink addidas shoes. Then she opened the door and walked out and closed it.

She had arrived at Tk's apartment and knocked. The door had opened to reveal Mr. ishida leaving for work. "Hey Kari, you looking for Tk, he's inside. Come on in. "thank you" said Kari smiling. She had walked past Mr. ishida who then went out the door and closed it. She went into their living room and saw Tk sitting on the couch eating cereal. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt and white socks. He saw Kari and got off the couch and ran up to her and hugged then kissed her. "How are you doing my angle of light" asked Tk. "Not to bad, how about you my angle of hope? "I'm fabulous. Said Kari. Just then Mrs. Takaishi came out. And saw Kari. "Hi Kari" said Mrs. Takaishi. "Hi" Kari said while smiling. "So what are you doing here?" asked Tk. "I need to talk to you, can we talk in you room. "Sure" Tk replied. They both went into Tk's room.

When they had entered his room, they both sat on his bed. Then Tk asked, "So what did you need to talk to me about". "It has something to do with my tummy becoming big" Kari replied. Tk had gulped with nervousness. "Tk the reason my stomach is growing big is not because of eating a lot, I hardly eat that much. Because, I'm Pregnant" Kari said with tears coming down her face. "I understand if you want to break up with me just say it" Kari said crying. Tk was shocked but was starting to develop an angry face. Kari braced her self for the worst. "Kari I'm angry, not at the fact that your pregnant but at the fact that you would think that way about me. You think that I'm like those types of guys who would leave their girls if they found she was pregnant. But I'm not, I love you Kari and I want to be with you forever and if you're pregnant I will stick with you because I love you. I know were only 14 but if I got you pregnant than it is my responsibility to be the father," said Tk. They then embraced each other for a hug, Kari was still crying but Tk had comforted her. "How do we tell our parents?" asked Kari. "We will have to tell them when both our families are together" answered Tk. "so you want to eat the remainders of my mom's meal?" asked Tk. "Sure thing" Kari said. They walked out of Tk's bedroom and into the kitchen.

When they got into the kitchen Tk's mom saw Kari and asked, "Did you eat Breakfast yet Kari". "No I did not yet eat breakfast" said Kari. She then sat down on the table full of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. Tk got her a plate and she then started grabbing the food on the table. A few minutes after eating she was done eating matt came into the kitchen. "Hey Kari" matt greeted. "Hi Matt" replied Kari. She had grabbed a plate and a fork and spoon and started digging in to the platter of food. "So Kari I noticed that you have been gaining weight recently" said matt. "I noticed that to," said Mrs. Takaishi. "I have been so attracted to food lately, I do not know why" said Kari. Everyone just nodded.

**Can Kari keep her secret forever? What will both her and Tk's families say? Along with the rest of the digidestined. Find out next chapter**. **Note: the rest of the digidestined come in later in the story.**


	3. News Unexpected

News Unexpected

Sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter, it's just that I have not been working on this story lately.

It had been a month since Tk heard the news of his girlfriend's pregnancy and now he and Kari were preparing to tell their families about the unexpected news.

Tk was in his room practicing to himself of how he and Kari would tell their families.

"Mom, Dad, Matt I have something to tell you. No, not right." Tk sighed. He had no idea on how he would approach his family on this matter. Something else that made him nervous was his age, he and Kari are only fourteen and for them to become young parents would surely anger both families. Especially the fact that Tai & Mr. Kamiya showed a lot of trust in Tk in fact there was times that Mr. Kamiya would consider him to be a "second son". He could not bear to loose their respect. Just then he had heard a knock on the door

"Come in" Said Tk. The door had opened and it had revealed matt. "Hey little bros how are you doing?" asked matt. "Very good" replied Tk. "I just came in to tell you bros that were having dinner at Tai's place tonight" said matt. "Ok" Tk replied".

After that matt had left the room and Tk thought to him that the dinner was the perfect time to tell both of their families. He decided to tell Kari that the dinner was the time they would tell both of their families. He was about to call Kari on his cell but his phone was already ringing. He looked at the caller id to see who it was and it was Kari, he answered it. "Hey beautiful, how's it going" "I'm fine, how about you handsome" "just good, what do you need" "I called to tell you that we are having dinner at my place tonight, just my family and your family, you know what that means right?" "Yeah, I do, this would be a good time to tell them wouldn't it"

"Yeah it is". Kari had sighed in depression. "What's wrong honey?" "I'm just scared right now Tk, I'm afraid that after we tell them I'll end up on the streets" "Who knows maybe we'll both end up being on the streets. But we shouldn't think that way however, and don't be scared Kari I know your strong girl and you and I will pull through this together" "Guess so, well I'll see you tonight then, love ya bye" "Love ya to bye" they both hung up. Tk was now bracing him self for the worst night of his life, he knew once his family & Kari's family heard the news, they were dead.

After this he opened the closet in his room took out a towel and headed for the bathroom. Once he got out he put on his usual dark blue jeans and a green turtle neck. He went out side of his room to see his family was already prepared. "Ready to go son" his dad was also wearing jeans and a gray sweatshirt. He saw his mom she was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a white sweatshirt. And then he looked at matt he was wearing a sports jersey and a pair of jeans. They all headed out of their new apartment and went in to their van. They then drove off. Then Mrs.Takaishi spoke up "I made a lot of salad especially for Kari since she is eating a lot" just then his entire family started laughing, he to started to laugh but bitterly for he knew that they would not be laughing once they heard the truth why she was gaining weight.

They had then reached the Kamiya residence. They had knocked on the door and were welcomed by Kari she greeted Tk first by kissing him and hugging him and then greeted matt then his parents. They then went inside. The rest of Kari's family then greeted them. Tai had greeted matt with a high five, Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs.Takaishi greeted each other with a hug and Mr.Kamiya and Mr.ishida greeted each other with a plain handshake. Before they began eating Tk went with Kari to her room. Tk then began "so when do we tell them?" "After we eat, during conversation times" just then Tai came in "come on guys were going to eat now".

During dinnertime they're several conversations but when Mr.ishida spoke up to ask Kari a question, it drew everyone's attention. "So Kari tell me why have you been eating so much" "I do not know I just feel very hungry all the time for some reason"

"I see" then everyone just continued on with their conversations and the dinner.

Both families had just finished eating dinner. Matt, Tai, Mr.Kamiya & Mr.ishida were sitting in the living room while Mrs.Kamiya & Mrs.Takaishi sat in the kitchen. Tk & Kari were in Kari's room preparing to tell their families. The both of them then got out of her room and headed to the living room. From there on they gathered their families. Once they had gathered their families, Tk had spoken up.

"we called you all here to tell you guys something, Kari could you please proceed". She stood up, sighed and began "lately you all have noticed that my stomach has grown bigger well the reason was (she began to tear up and sob) I'm pregnant" after she made this statement Mr.Kamiya & Mr.Ishida both shot up with angry expressions and said in unison "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU KIDS!!"

But then Mrs.Kamiya & Mrs.Takaishi stood up as well but put their hands on their husband's shoulders to calm them down. Both Tk & Kari were starting to cry.

This time Mr.Ishida & Mr.Kamiya spoke up but a bit calmer "Tk you should have known better, although you grew up in a separated family!" "We are a high quality family Kari, a family of class, but now I see that that image has been shattered seeing how you got pregnant at FOURTEEN!" "When I heard you fist say those two words you were this close to being kicked out of the house (he said while making a tiny gap in between his thumb and finger)" "same goes for you Tk, however since you two are too young to look after a child on your own, were giving you a chance" " I'm just still angry at the fact that my image has been ruined, I mean I am on the executive board of one of the biggest business corporations in all of Tokyo now I'm going to be known as a careless father who lets his daughter become a mother at such a young age and why? All because of you and your worthless boyfriend over there" every one had stared at Tk "that's right, I thought I could trust you with my daughter but now I see your nothing but trash, no even lower than trash a pesticide" just then, Mr. ishida picked up on what Mr.Kamiya had said to Tk and countered it. "Now wait just a minute buddy you have no right to talk to him that way, he may have done something very irresponsible but that gives you no right to talk to my son that way " Mr. Kamiya had sighed "you're right, I 'm sorry Malcolm (than looking at Tk) I'm sorry Tk, it's just I never expected something like this to happen." They both sat down and then their mothers stood up "I am just so surprised to hear this in fact shocked but your father has taken the words right out of my mouth. Just remember one thing Tk Think before you do something next time!" said Mrs. Takaishi. Then Mrs. Kamiya spoke up with very teary eyes "I can't believe you would do something so stupid, Kari, I thought I raised you better than that but I guess I was wrong you're a disgrace to our family, you don't belong in our house" she then walked up to Kari and started to shake her saying "do you hear me! I don't want to be your mother anymore I hate you, you're nothing but fuckin' prostitute, when we get home you are going to live on the streets" she then took her rage out when she gave kari a hard slap on the face, sending kari to the floor. Kari did nothing but cry at the horrible things her mother said. Just then Mrs.Kamiya got back to her senses and helped Kari up. She began to cry. "Kari I'm so sorry, something just came over me" "that's ok mom I understand that you were angry" they had both embraced each other for a mother-daughter hug. She then sat down and finally matt and tai stood up. Tai began "I thought I could trust you tk, but now I'll never see you the same way ever again. And you kari you should know better but then again you must have learned you lesson now. And tk you're just lucky that Kari's here because if she was not than I would kick your ass." Then matt spoke up "I always thought I would be an uncle but I never imagined being one at seventeen. Why did you do it bro? Why did you have to become a parent at fourteen?" tk began to cry "we could not help our selves, we kissed at first but then we took it to the next level. I'm sorry Kari; please forgive me for putting you through so much! I love you so much! I just want to be with you for the rest of my life." kari, who was already crying spoke up and said "this isn't your fault tk it's ours we could have resisted but no we had to take it to the next level. And there is nothing to forgive tk because we both contributed to this I love you to tk." With this they both embraced and shared a passionate kiss. They then broke of when Mr.ishida approached them. He came up to tk and slapped him in the face. Everyone had gasped. He then said "just remember that before you do something stupid next time" "okay" tk answered while starting to cry but was embraced by Mr.ishida "it's okay son, it's okay". Mrs.Takaishi walked up to them.

Tk had then let go of his father and embraced his mother "it's okay my baby boy it's over with now just let it all out" said Mrs.Takaishi. He then broke off with his mother and embraced matt who also said his words of comfort to Tk. Kari did the same with her family and then exchanged their families to embrace them. Then Mrs. Takaishi spoke up "Kari, you've always been like the daughter I've never had and I think you are a really wonderful girl, of course I will accept you as being the mother of my grandchild." Then Mr.Kamiya spoke up "tk you've always been like a second son to me and I will also accept you as being the father of my grandchild". After this meeting had occurred the two families went back into their conversation times for an hour or so. Kari was then approached by matt. "Kari I know you and tk will need money for supplies so here you go (handing her 100 yen)" "matt I can't take this, it's part of your savings" well guess what kari I'm giving it to you so take and I wont take no as an answer" "oh, matt did I ever tell you that you've been like a second brother (she said as she embraced him) thank you so much". After this tk and his family said their goodbyes and headed home. Both families were now thinking about how they would handle the situation.

**That's the end of chapter 3. And again sorry it took so long. And I wrote this a bit weird in terms of grammar and plot so I am expecting a few comments of plotting and grammar. Please review! And note I will write more.**


	4. Spreading of the news

Spreading of the news

Spreading of the news.

Sorry that I was so late with chapter 4. It's just that writing fanfics is very draining and I don't want to keep tiring myself out. But here is chapter 4 so enjoy. Just to let every one know that this will be a kingdom hearts/Digimon crossover. I was inspired to do one by another fic that I read.

It had been a few days since Tk & Kari had told their families about the news. They were both relieved at the fact that they had already told their parents. But there was still some more tension on their backs. How would they tell the rest of the digidestined? The hardest ones to break the news to would have been matt and Tai but since they were told already it made it easier for Tk & Kari. The both of them had feared that most of the digidestined would never think of them the same way ever again.

It was a sunny day Kari and Tai had come to matt & Tk's house. The four of them were discussing things in the ishida living room.

"How do we tell the others?" asked Tk.

"I know for sure that Davis is going to faint or even kill you for that matter" said Kari.

"Or his head might even explode" said Tai.

Matt laughed and said, "We may even have to call an ambulance because he might even have a heart attack".

Tai started to laugh.

"Guys I'm serious, I don't want to me & Kari to make our selves look bad in front of the others. I mean we already made enough of a bad impression on mom & dad how worse could it get when the others find out" said Tk sounding a bit paranoid.

"Relax little Bros. Just because you became a dad at fourteen doesn't mean that the others will look down at you or Kari. I mean they've know you two for a while, they're not going to look down at you for making one mistake" said matt padding Tk on his shoulder.

'Thanks matt I just hope they'll be supportive of the whole issue" said Tk.

"Alright then I'll start calling everyone to see if they can come over, " said matt as he maid his way to the kitchen phone.

Within an hour every one showed up at the ishida house. Which had made tk & Kari a bit more hesitant to tell everyone the news. It was also a bit surprising to the four since they expected that some of them would be working or would be to busy. Matt started.

"As I said, we called you guys here because we have something to tell you".

"Well, is it important, because I was in the middle of playing final fantasy 9, cuz if its not I'm going to be so pissed" Davis with attitude.

"Shut up Davis," said matt feeling annoyed

"So what is it that you guys needed to tell us?" asked Joe.

"Well it went like this" Tk took a deep breath and said, "me and kari are… going to have… a baby".

Almost everyone gasped, at the words Tk had just spoken, not knowing if they were hearing right. Davis just sat still on his spot on the couch with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Are you serious, this must be some kind of joke?" said yolei feeling shocked.

"I feel like I died and went to hell," said Davis in his frozen state.

After half an hour of silence, Ken spoke up.

"I have to say, couples your age are likely to do that but I never expected it from you two". He said sounding a little disappointed.

Tk began to sob hearing the remark made by ken.

"I know what you guys are thinking, that were bad people, that were irresponsible. Just say it already" said Kari with tears running down her face.

"Look kari, none of us think you or Tk are bad people. I mean sure you made mistake but I mean come on doesn't everyone. So we still think of you the same way we did before you told us the news," said yolei.

"Congratulations you two and if you'll need support, from all of us then we'll be happy to lend a hand. Right every one" said sora as she glared at Davis who had a frown on his face.

"You know Davis, if you're not willing to lend a hand then I'll make you" said tai slamming his fist against the back of his other hand.

"Alright fine" said Davis annoyed

Everyone began to congratulate tk & Kari with handshakes and hugs. After that everyone left.

A/N

**Sorry its short I'm never in the mood to write long so hope you enjoy please review.**


	5. Schools Reaction and More

**A/N: Sorry 4 being late with the next chapter, Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

**Schools Reaction & More**

It had been a couple of days since everybody heard the news, Family and Friends.

Tk thought to himself as he was being dropped to school by his father.

To say, he was nervous now that nearly the entire school found out about his and Kari's situation.

How did this come to be, well it seems that Kari told one of her friends from the cheerleading team.

Unfortunately it was her friend, Stephanie, who could never keep matters such as this to herself and ended up telling a few other people which had caused a chain reaction.

Kari was a little disappointed with her, but came to the realization that someone like her could never keep that kind of information to herself.

His Father's voice cut into his thoughts

"What's on your mind son?" he asked with some fatherly compassion.

"Nothing, it's just that this will be the first time I walk into the school with everyone knowing about our situation. Tk Replied

"I don't think it will be that big of a deal"

"Trust me, it will be. I mean, I'm the Star basketball player and Kari's the Head Cheerleader. We're the most popular couple in the school. It's definitely be big news to a majority of the Student body"

"Well son, when you make the wrong choices the only thing you can do is take the consequences and learn from the wrong that you did"

"I Guess so"

They finally arrived at the school, Tk and his father said their goodbyes.

Upon entering the front foyer of the school, everyone turned their attention to him.

"Great, just as I expected" he thought to himself.

He saw all the students whisper something to one another.

He proceeded on; doing his best to shrug off the attention, as he walked further down the hallway, those in the foyer turned their attention back to whatever they had been doing previously.

However, he was not out of the woods yet as he spotted more people down the hall, among those were a group of people who shot him glares.

He was all too familiar with the group of students that looked at him with contempt; it was Darren, his rival and his crew.

Darren was the Grade 9 Rep for the Student Council and had a tremendous crush on Kari, in other words he was like a second Davis.

And like Davis, he constantly asked her out only to be rejected.

The only difference was that Davis was just annoying but Darren on the other hand was cocky and arrogant, putting himself before others and believing that he was the best.

Tk stopped in his tracks to look straight into the eyes of his rival.

Neither pair of eyes was filled with friendliness, just mere Tension.

Just then, Darren spoke, breaking the silence.

"Takaishi"

"Terao"

"So Takaishi, heard you knocked up my girl"

"Since when was she ever your girl?"

"Since I first met her, you and I both know she wanted to be with me, but now that she's knocked up she's forced to stay with you.

Now that I think about it, she is a bit of a slut"

Suddenly anger overcame Tk, upon hearing the insulting remark his rival made towards his love.

He grabbed Darren by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"You take those words back or I'm gonna make you pay" Tk said angrily

Darren's crew backed off, not wanting to further aggravate the angry Basketball star.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly did you plan on doing Kobe? Throw a basketball in my face, please" Darren said sarcastically

A teacher who walking down the hall witnessed what had happened and spoke up

"Hey! You two knock it off or you'll be spending lunch in detention"

With that, Tk let go of Darren, brushing himself off he looked at Tk and said

"See Takaishi, you nearly got us into trouble and worst my reputation would have been ruined"

Tk scoffed

"Your reputation, that's the only thing you care about"

With that, Tk walked off.

"Yeah well, Whatever Michael Jordan"

Darren said as he walked off in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes, he finally spotted Kari's locker in which Kari was sitting right in front of it.

As soon as she spotted him, she got up and happily ran to him.

She threw her arms around him as they quickly kissed.

"So, how are you doing" he asked smiling

"I'm good, you"

"Well, I just ran into our mutual friend Darren" he said sarcastically

Kari scoffed

"What did that jerk say this time? She asked

"He found out about our situation, of course. He said a few things. I just hope we don't run into him again today. Did anyone get in your face?

"Yup, your fan girls all the more hate me, but that's something I'm already used to. She said smiling

"But, when I walked into school, everyone started staring at me. Whispering something about me to one another, I hate this." She sobbed.

She threw her arms around Tk and placed her head on his shoulder. He held her close and said

"'its okay Kari, we'll get through this, together"

With that, they made their way to their first period class.

The day had gone by fast for Tk and Kari, despite this however it was not easy, as every class they had, teachers would start off by making inquiries of their situation and lecture them on how they expected better of the two.

Kari went home; Tk was preparing himself for basketball practice. He agreed that he would go to her place after practice.

He gathered all his things and headed for the gym.

Upon entering the gym, his coach spotted him and called out

"Hey Takaishi, get your but over here!"

"Great, another curious teacher wanting to make an inquiry" Tk thought to himself.

He approached his teacher.

"What is it sir?" he asked sounding tired

"Is it true that head cheerleader Kamiya is pregnant with your kid?"

Tk sighed

"Yes sir, it is"

The coach shook his head

"I really thought you were the one to make better decisions. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover"

"Whatever"

He made his way to the gym change room.

Like the rest of the day, practice went by fast. Although Tk did not perform as well as he normally would, this had upset his coach.

"Great work team, Takaishi! You were a little rusty today. What's up?

"Just a little tired sir"

"Tired, you should be getting more sleep"

"Yes sir" he said as he made his way to the change room.

As he was changing into his normal clothes, his teammate Clayton approached him

"Hey Tk, I'm so proud of you for sleeping with the hottest girl in school, I didn't think you had it in you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with some irritation

"I know you're the one all the girls are after but with the way you are, I expected you to get laid after you were married"

"Whatever"

"Dude, you're the first guy I know to have lost your virginity in Grade 9"

"I Didn't Want any of this, it just happened okay!" Tk snapped

"Whoa…Dude, take it easy" Clayton said as he slightly backed away

"Sorry, just that this whole thing isn't exactly the easiest thing to go through"

"Yeah, if I were in your shoes I'd probably be acting the same way"

Tk then made his way to Kari's house. After a ten minute bus ride, he finally arrived at the apartment complex. He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Tai, who had greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Tai"

"Hey Tk, come on in"

He walked into the living room and was greeted Mrs. Kamiya

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya"

"Hello Tk, Kari's in her room"

He knocked on the door

"Kari, its Tk"

"Come in" she yelled

He came in and closed the door behind him.

Kari was sitting at her desk doing some homework.

"So, what are you workin on?" he asked as he took a seat on her bed which was beside her desk.

"Just some math"

"Almost done?"

"Yeah, just got a couple more questions to do, how was practice by the way?"

"I was a little rusty; coach wasn't all that happy with me today, unfortunately that's just one reason"

"He knows?" Kari asked sounding a little frantic

"Yup, he made the same statement all the other teachers did when they first saw me"

Kari sighed with a little disappointment

Tk pulled out some work of his own. After an hour and a half, they took a break and did some more talking.

"So, you said Darren was saying some things earlier. What were they?" Kari asked

"Well he was saying that you're his girl and that the only reason why your stick with me is because your pregnant, why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious, did he say anything else?"

"Yeah uh he said…uh…that you were…a slut" Tk said hesitantly

"Oh"

"But don't worry, I was about to pound him but some teacher stopped me"

She smiled

"Aw, you didn't have to do that. You know his ass isn't worth kicking"

Tk chuckled

"Yeah, you're right"

There was a knock on the door

"Kari, is here to pick up Tk" her mother said from the other side of the door.

"Okay!" she replied

Tk gathered his things, gave Kari a quick kiss and headed out of her room. Upon reaching the front door of the Kamiya apartment, he saw his father chatting with .

"Hey son, ready to go?"

"Yeah"

With that they said there goodbyes, And began their voyage home.

**A/N: **

**That's the next chapter, just to let you guys know that I have to some improvise when writing which is why the dialogue may or may not seem odd. So long for now.**


End file.
